ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashisaka H. Nije
=POSSIBLE TRIGGERS= Ashisaka was born to Empress Hiroko Nije (nee Dragoni) and Emperor Akiaro Nije. Second to her brother Hiromitzu Nije, in the Royal household of the Nije family in the Ninjago City-State. Abilities Ashisaka was quite adept to using many weapons, the curved blades were her favourite. She also could use the knives, battle staff, shurikens, swords, katana,and others. Do to her families blood curse, the serpens curse she had the unique power to speak to snakes, and to some extent, control them. Appearance Since she was a princess, she wore the traditional face paint, makeup, kimono, and the collared cape that most females in the family were to ware. She topically wore her hair in a high ponytail, and bleached her naturally black hair white at a very young age. In her assassin getup she wore a black go, black boots, a half mask, and her mother's crown. History Early life Do to the diplomatic nature of palace life, she and her brother were never terribly close to their parents, and were given a strict education. Her brother, Hiromitzu , was the heir to the Nije dynasty, and became a model student to the Emperor, while Ashisaka became a model student to the Empress. The current master at arms at the time, Master Kyrano, who had very erratic views against females, took an instant hatred to Ashisaka, and would beat her on a regular basis for seemingly no reason. One fateful day, she was trying to escape Kyrano, and tripped, fell, and rolled straight for the overgrown ivy on the outer wall of the palace, but she did not hit the wall as she expected. Instead she rolled through the wall and down several flights of stairs. Discovery of the Catacombs, as Asha Meggie, and eventual escape When she finished her tumble, she came at a crossway, it then occurred to her that she had discovered the legendary underground catacombs of the palace. She walked through them for hours, until she reached an end, and she was out of the palace! Over the course of the next few months she went under a new name: Asha Meggie, bought new, less flashy clothes, and enjoyed life outside of the palace. She would often eat out at restaurants, and spend long hours away from the palace, and her home life. Unfortunately fun never lasts, right before she was going to sneak out, but was caught by Kyrano, a few guards, and Hiromitzu. Her brother tried to vouch for her, but Kyrano Just dragged her away to the vault where he beat her mercilessly. After he let he go she tried to tell her parents, but they refused to believe her, insisting that he is a good person. After that she had had enough, he grabbed son food, two curved blades that she stole from some guards, her commoner outfit, and out of spite, her mother's crown. Then she left. Joining the Alto Clan, Assassin Training, Meeting Jesse Alto, and Revenge On her travels she accidentally wondered onto Alto land, and was quickly surrounded by Alto assassins. She was tied up and brought into the Clan base. When asked why she trespassed on their land she came up with the genius idea that she wanted to join their clan. They told her that she must prove herself worthy and that he had one week to do it. And for her mentoring sessions she was to be trained a boy named Jesse, who was about her age. Over the next week she learned the art of knife fighting, and was declared a member of the Alto Clan. As tradition in the Alto clan on a person's first mission was one of their choosing, and Ashisaka, now going by "Asha" choose Kyrano Sendere Lotu. And after her revenge she officially became an assassin. Marriage, Parenthood, and Advancing Curse Shortly after her first mission she and Jesse started dating and after a year they got married and had a daughter whom they named Nori, and two years after that they had son whom they named Dedeki. During this time however, she noticed her advancing curse and was getting scales all along her arm, neck, and legs, she started to ware gloves and her half mask more often in an effort to conceal them, the only people who knew we're Jesse, Nori, Dedeki, and herself. She would move up the ranks in her clan and would work for her clan for many more years until styling down in Yamen village. Relationships *Akiaro Nije - Father; Deseased *Hiroko Nije (nee Dragoni) - Mother; Deseased *Hiromitzu A. Nije - Brother; Deseased *Yokata D. Nije (nee Ronshaku) - Sister-in-law; Deseased *Jesse Alto - Husband *Nori Nije-Hu-Fung - Daughter *Dedeki Alto-Nije - Son *Rito Z. Nije - Adoptive Nephew; Deseased *Harumi L. Nije - Adoptive Niece; Deseased *Sazia L. Nije - Niece Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Female Category:Alto Clan Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Nije Family Category:Alto Clan Members Category:Royal Category:Cursed Category:Humans